starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Faran's Hold
Note: as with any planet in the Extragalactic Star Cluster known as the Warp, Faran's Hold experienced time at a rate of approximately 72x. Discovered by the Kaloskagathia, the planet was named after Faran Kilsor, an officer on the expedition who was a close friend of Ember Rekali. Located not far from the hyperspace jump point to the known galaxy, it was the site of a prolonged war between the Lost Twenty and the Kol-Rekali Family. It was not populated, though it showed signs of having been so in the distant past. Shortly after the two Force-using groups left the planet, Jade Empire colonizers descended and began their work. After approximately one year objective time, or around seventy years subjective time, having received further shipments of colonists and materials, the colony was thriving. Over the course of several objective years, artifacts from the Warp and from various Unknown Regions planets had been pieced together with the grudging assistance of Feak Motal. Only once Rel Connory and Fadin Kurn stepped through one of the two resulting stargates did Simma Cobaul reveal how to link one stargate to the other, permanently. One of the stargates - perhaps Gree, Sharu or Celestial in origin - was transported to the Warp and planted on Faran's Hold. Though it would perhaps have better served the Jade Empire in the short term to plant the other one in orbit somewhere, for purposes of stripping Faran's Hold of its natural resources, the second gate was instead planted on Trevel'ka. A mass exodus began, millions of refugees fleeing a dying world for a new one. Within a few months of objective time, Faran's Hold became a significant colony world, a center of trade for the worlds and species of the Warp. But all was not well. The ancient stargates began to show signs of stress, and deep in the Warp, temporal fluctuations betrayed impending changes in the fundamental nature of the star cluster... Means of Arrival The Evertrain The gate is a two-dimensional surface extending above and below ground on Trevel'ka. It is roughly circular, with some aberrations explicable only by mathematicians. A train passes through it constantly. Monorail tracks branch out for a couple of miles in all directions; each branch terminates in a boarding station, where colonists cram themselves into very small independent pods. As the branches converge, the pods stack together side-to-side and end-to-end. By the time all the tracks have converged, the pods form a single long cylinder travelling at significant speed. A similar branching exists on the other side, for offloading. Some pods are made of materials the colony needs; others are returned through underground networks that pass through the bottom half of the portal. The balance of the pods is manufactured on Trevel'ka. Hyperspace route The standard hyperspace route from the galaxy to the Extragalactic Star Cluster is highly unstable and open only intermittently; however, its openings can be predicted in the short term. It takes a pilot of great skill and a navicomputer of exceptional quality. It is not one route but a sequence of many short jumps, followed by one long jump across the gap to the star cluster. Huge transports designed for planetary colonization and evacuation have made the jump.